The Olympian Duelers - A Percy Jackson and Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover
by UndertaleJunkie
Summary: Fem!Percy is called to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh for a task that the Fates have asked of her. She needs to complete and stop some kind of monster that could destroy the world. But what happens when she almost accidentally kills Yugi and his friends? With... a taxi?


Percy P.O.V 3rd Person

Percy was having a great day until that stupid _monster_ decided to steal her monster cards she _just got_!

"Stheno! Come back here!" Percy yelled as the hot-wired taxi drove away. There was no way she will be able to catch her unless she took a shortcut through the allies. She already killed one, so she can kill the other one. Percy ran through the allies and took out _Riptide_ and saw the car slow down a tad.

 _Perfect, she thought she lost me. Now I aim, and..._

Percy throws her sword towards the car. It shatters the window and stabs the monster in the chest, turning Stheno into gold dust.

 _Direct hit! Wait... why isn't it stopping? Oh no! A piece of glass must have got stuck in the gears and now the gas pedal is on the fritz! I need to catch up with it before it hurts somebody._

Percy darts across the alley and onto the sidewalk. There were four people crossing the street, the taxi heading straight for them!

 _Oh gods, why me?_

Percy runs faster until she reaches the walkway and yells, "WATCH OUT!" The kids turn around but Percy kept on running. As she approached them, Percy shoves the first one out of the way and he hits the others down like dominoes, right as the taxi plowed into her.

* * *

"Yug! Are you alright?!" Joey yells as he stands up.

"Yeah, Joey! I'm okay, but what happened to that girl? She shoved us out of the way of a speeding car!"

"I saw her get hit by that taxi, Yugi!" Tristan yells as he helps Tea up of the ground.

"That's terrible! She just saved our lives but took hers instead!" Tea says as tears form in her eyes.

"Well, let's not come to conclusions. She might still be alive! We should check to make sure. But we should hurry before a fire starts!" Tristan says.

The gang runs towards the smoking car and looks for any sign of life. It was hard to tell as the black smoke blocked their view. About to lose hope, Tristan heard a grunting sound, as if a person was trying to lift the car.

"*cough* Hey, a little help here?" A voice calls from under the heating vehicle.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" Yugi yells as Tristan and Joey get ready to lift the car.

"On three we'll lift the car and Yugi and Tea will drag her out of there, okay? One, two, three!" Tristan and Joey lift the car up and Yugi grabs a hand that was reaching out.

"Youch!" Joey yells as he drops his end of the car that lead to Tristan dropping his end. Luckily, the girl was out of the way.

"Are you alright? Hang in there." Yugi says as he lays the girl away from the damage.

"Yeah, I'm okay," The girl says as she stands up and brushes off the dirt and rubble that had formed on her skin. She had long, black hair, a toned body and bright, sea green eyes. Her clothes were torn and slightly smoking.

"You shouldn't be standing! You just got hit by a car!" Tea scolds.

"Hey! I'm fine! I said so didn't I?" The girl raises his hands as if she was ordered by the police.

"Wait... you just got hit by a car and now standing? How is that possible?" Tritan ponders.

"I'll explain that in a sec, but first I'll introduce myself. I'm Persephone, Persephone Jackson. But please, call me Percy."

"I'm Yugi Moto, and my friends here are Tristan Taylor, Tea Garden, and Joey Wheeler."

Percy looks at all of them until her eyes land on Joey. Her eyes narrow and turn a shade of emerald.

"Hey, Tea," Percy says as she looks at the girl. "Can I have that water bottle?" She asks as she points to the container she was holding.

"Uh, sure?" She hands it over to Percy.

"Thanks." She says as she shuffles it from hand to hand. "Now, Joey, sit down."

"What?! I'm not a dog!" Joey clenched his fists and flinches.

"Joey! I know you're hurt! Please, sit down before I force you." Percy crosses her arms and smiles as Joey reluctantly sits down. Percy sits down too and dumps the rest of the water on the road, forming a puddle.

"May I see your hand, Joey? I promise I won't touch it." Joey nods and gives her his burned hand. The burn wasn't bad, but it was bad enough to become infected. Percy held Joey's hand and gently laid his fingers in the puddle.

"Oh, and Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't freak out..."

Percy closed her eyes and focused as the water climbed onto his hand and healed his wound. It took a little longer than she thought as she was still overcoming getting slammed in the face with a vehicle.

"What the-? How did you do dat?" Joey asks as he jumps upwards feeling his hand.

"Heh! You really want to know?" Percy giggles as she digs into her pocket and takes out a pen. "I'll tell you, but first I need to do get what I came here for."

Percy walks over to the vehicle and clicks her pen. The pen elongates into a bronze sword and cuts into the car door like it was butter. She then climbs into the seat and takes the stack of cards and duel-disk out of the glove compartment.

"Can't lose these..." Percy says as she climbs back out and shoves her deck into her duel-disk and the duel-disk on her wrist. She notices everyone's eyes were wide as her sword turned back into a pen.

"Wait... you're a duelist?" Yugi asks in amazement.

 _Wow, didn't care about the sword, just if I'm a duelist._

"Sure am... although I'm here for one purpose." Percy glares at the sky. "Ok, follow me. I'm sure you guys have a load of questions." She says as everyone nods.

Percy leads the gang down the block and explains about her past life since she was 12. How she was a demigod and her father is Poseidon, her friends Anthony, Grover and others, her adventures (leaving out bits and pieces out of those), and why she was there. She even told about her curse, the Achilles heel.

"Oh, that's why you're like, indestructible." Tristan says.

"Yup! It makes my skin like steel. Although, I'm not invincible." Percy says, rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you mean? If your skin is like steel then how are you _not_ invincible?!" Joey asks.

"Well, I have one spot on my body that is very weak. If someone were to touch it, I would feel dizzy and vulnerable instantly, maybe even faint... but if someone were to hurt it, like stab it with a knife, I would probably die." Percy looks up and everyone was staring with a scared expression.

"Has anyone found this spot?" Tea asked. Percy wished she didn't. She turns around and sits down on the pavement, staring at the sky.

"Once..." Percy says as she partially hides her face. "I was fighting the ultimate battle with Kronos and... one of his minions found out where my spot was somehow and... tried to stab it but..." Percy pauses as she chokes on tears, "Anthony got in the way and took the stab for me... it didn't help that it was a poisoned dagger either." Percy has tears streaming down her face but continues with the story. "After that happened, my mind went blank and when I regained consciousness, every monster was gone and my sword was covered with golden dust. Anthony didn't wake up until three days later and when he did, he talked about my curse. We both swore not to tell anyone about it." Percy wiped her tears away and stood up facing her new friends. "So, yes. Someone has found it."

"Sorry, Percy... I didn't know it was a touchy subject for you..." Tea says sadly.

"It's okay. I was bound to tell you anyways." Percy smiles. "By the way," Percy says frowning, "You didn't happen to see anything or anyone... suspicious, did you?"

"Not at all. Why? Is someone after you?" Yugi asks.

"Kind of... If I stay in a spot too long a monster is most likely to appear so I try to keep moving. And... That's kind of why that taxi almost plowed into you guys." Percy says with a teardrop.

"Well, we're just glad everyone is okay." Yugi says. "Why don't we go back and check out some of the other duels?"

"Sure! It would be nice to try out my new duel disk." Percy says as she hold it up and activates it. "So, how about a duel, Joey?"

"What?! Why me?" Joey says frantically.

"What? You a scared... _puppy dog_?" Percy glares at Joey as he burst with anger.

"I'm not a dog!" Joey says as he runs toward Percy but she just jumps up and flips over Joey, causing him to run into a pole. Percy laughs as she stuck the landing.

"Don't underestimate me Joey! I'm full of surprises." Percy says as she looms over Joey. "So... are you still scared?"

Joey jumps up and activates his duel disk. "Not at all."

Joey 4000

Percy 4000

"Duel!" Both say in unison.

( **Before I start, I know some of the cards I'm playing aren't real! Just for the story! Please don't get mad!** )

"Okay, I lay 2 cards face down and summon Hermes, god of thieves in attack mode and end my turn." (1600 ATK, 1400 DEF) Percy says with a smug look on her face. Joey returns the smirk.

"I play baby dragon in defence mode and lay one card face down. I end my turn."

"I sacrifice Hermes and summon Poseidon, god of the seas." (2200 ATK, 2000 DEF) A guy with black hair and green eyes like Percy came on the field. He held a trident and armour made out of sea stone. "I also play my face down card, magical waves. With this magic card I can wipe all your cards off the field!"

"NO!" Joey yells as his cards were swept into graveyard by the wave.

"And that's not all. Since you are now left in the open, I can have Poseidon attack your life points directly!" Poseidon grabs his trident and points it at Joey, sending water spears at him.

"Gah!" Joey says in pain as his life points are deducted.

Joey 1800

Percy 4000

"I end my turn!" Percy says, smiling.

"I'm not going to let that take me down! I'm still in this! I play Tiger Axe in attack mode (1300 ATK, 1100 DEF) and activate my facedown card Strong Axe, which gives my monster an extra 900 attack points! It makes my Tiger just as strong as your God of seas! Now, Tiger Axe, attack!"

"Not so fast!" Percy yells flipping her other face down card. "I activate my trap card Negate Attack, it forces your monster into defence mode!" ( **can't remember if that's the exact name! Sorry!** ) The tiger stops his attack and gets on one knee, swords crossing against his chestplate.

"It now makes it my turn!" Percy shouts with glee and looks at her cards. "I lay one monster card face down and end my turn." Percy says.

"Alright! I play Alligator sword in attack mode and switch my Tiger axe into attack mode as well. I now play Swords of revealing light! Now you can't move for three turns."

Percy just smiled. "Waiting more turns before I kick your butt?" She says as she draws her card.

"Nope!" Joey says as he grins. "I'm getting ready to defeat you!" He draws a card and so does Percy.

"I sacrifice my two monsters and summon Red eyes black dragon (2400 ATK 2000 DEF) in attack mode!" A giant black dragon with red eyes looms over Poseidon. "I also play Beast fangs which raises my dragons attack power by 300 points!" Joey laughs.

"Oh no!" Percy shouts. "I lay one more monster card and another card face down and end my turn." Joey draws and smirks. "Better give up now!"

"Never!" Percy growls as she focuses on her deck. She draw a card and smiles, then she laughs making Joey frown. "Hey Joey, I place on card face down and end my turn."

"Ok, not sure why you were laughing but the swords of revealing light is now deactivated and I'll have my Red eyes attack!"

"Not so fast, Joey! I play my trap card Zeus's Lightning Bolt! With this card I can hold off your dragon for one turn." A bolt of lightning flashes and Red eyes retreats to its spot on the field. And now since it's my turn, I play my magic card Call of Brothers Arms. Since I have Poseidon out, one of the main three Gods, I can summon his brothers with this magic card, but it does come with a cost. I have to sacrifice 1500 life points and 1500 attack power from my most powerful monster, which happens to be Poseidon. But if it means victory, I will do it." Two more gods appear next to Poseidon, one is a tan god with black bedrock armour holding a black iron sword and the other is a lighter god with a greek toga holding a lightning bolt firmly in his left hand. Percy glances at it and shivered. "Behold! The mighty Zeus (2000 ATK 2200 DEF) and Hades! (2200 ATK 1800 DEF)"

"Go Percy!" Tea yells.

"Great strategy!" Yugi yells.

Joey stands there with his mouth gaping open. He was about to say a comeback but Percy beat him to it. "Oh, and don't even think about attacking them because I'm not quite done. I now I fuse my gods together with my other face down card! Now my almighty Gods... combine into THE BIG THREE DRAGON!" The gods start to melt into their elemental forms and combine into each other, creating a giant dragon with three types, water, fire and lightning. (3000 ATK 2200 DEF)

"Woah!" Yugi shouts as Tristan and Tea stand there gaping.

"Now, Attack Joey's toy." Percy says as her Big Three Dragon forms a beam of elements and shoots them at Red eyes.

Joey 1300

Percy 2500

"Now... don't forget about my other monster card down that I placed, Joey. I reveal my face down card Apollo, God of the sun! (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) Now glorious Apollo, attack Joey's life points directly, please?" Apollo brings out his bow and arrow and shoots a sun arrow at Joey, causing the rest of Joey's life points to plummet to zero. Joey falls backwards.

Joey 0

Percy 2500

"Aw man..." Joey grumbles as he sits up. "I lost to a girl..."

Percy giggles as she deactivated her monsters and walks towards Joey and gives him a hand. He takes it and stands up.

"That was a great duel!" Percy says.

"It was and you won fair and square! I couldn't even land a finger on you! Well, here is my best card and a locator one too." Joey hands Percy the cards but she just laughs and hands them back.

"No way! Keep em'! Actually I wanted to give you _my_ locator card!" She says as she hands it to him. "And no refunds!"

"Wha?! No way! I didn't even win! Take it back!"

"Nope, don't need it! I have my reasons. Consider it a gift."

"That's very nice of you Percy!" Tea says as she hugs her. "You did great! How did you know that Joey had a good magic card?"

"Easy. He looked confident in his move and his expression changed dramatically when I washed it away."

"Well, now Joey has six locator cards now! We should all put them in our duel disk." Yugi says.

Joey and Yugi put all their cards in their disks and it showed them a map. The automatic voice entered them into the finals. But then the voice started to malfunction as the ground shook around them. The last thinks Percy says is,

"Son of a Sea God..."


End file.
